


A Day's Work

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Natural Hair, coconut oil, fluffly, theres seriously not enough tjeffs and jmads on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is in a mood and Thomas helps the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coconut Oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487446) by [barricadebastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard). 



> I read another fic on here that was just so brilliant involving these two and i'm in such a tjeffs jmads mood so here is this. It's been floating around my head all day.

     Thomas Jefferson was exhausted. As he trudged toward his off campus apartment, he lamented in the face of the mountain of homework he had to do, half of which, at least, was due tomorrow. He groaned as he thought about it even more. Tonight was not going to be fun and all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch a good movie and wait for James to get home.

  
     Thomas yawned as the wind started to blow his curls into his face. He approached his brownstone and climbed the stairs as another gust of wind sent his hair flying and impeding his view. His body hit another warm body coming out of his front door.

  
     “Ouch.” Thomas grunted as he tried to see whoever he’d just run into.

  
     “Pardon, pardon.” The heavy french accent was instantly familiar.

  
     “Laf!” Thomas excliamed and drew the other man into a hug.

  
     “Oh hello, Thomas. I didn’t know you came home around this time.” Lafayette smiled.

  
     “Yep!” Thomas smiled back but then wondered why Laf was coming out of his house anyway. “Why are you coming out of my house at this time of day?” James wasn’t even supposed to be home.

  
     “James called and moved our appointment up.” He shrugged his shoulders and that’s when Thomas even noticed that the Frenchman’s curls weren’t in their usual fashion. Lafayette’s hair was braided back into tight cornrows. Thomas recognized the handiwork.

  
     “You look great Lafayette. Especially the edges.” Thomas kissed the man on both cheeks and then moved around him into the doorway.

  
     Lafayette laughed and moved down the stairs, “Your man does good work.”

  
     Thomas nodded before closing and locking the door. He navigated his way through the dark foyer, not bothering to turn on a light, to the living room where he found James, already out of his clothes for the day, sitting on the couch with a stool between his legs. The stool towered over his short frame and he could imagine him having to stand to braid Lafayette’s hair.  
James had been watching the TV with rapt attention until he turned his head to see Thomas leaning against the door. He waved his hand towards the couch. “Come on, baby boy. You’re next.” He stood quickly, moving the stool out of the way and replacing it with a seat cushion on the floor.

  
     Thomas shook his head, his curls shaking out around him, “I can’t. I’ve got homework tonight."

  
     James nodded, a simple solution in mind, “Bring it with you."

  
     “It’s going to take too long.” Thomas tried again. He really didn’t want to do this right now.

  
     “It never takes that long.” James answered again.

  
     “My hair looks fine!” Thomas almost stomped his foot but he was adult enough to realize that wasn’t going to help. It was that, or he knew he'd get punished for it.

  
     “There's going to be 60 percent humidity tomorrow and those curls are going to look a mess. Don’t make me ask again Thomas.” James looked over at him without a change in expression. “Come here."

  
     Thomas looked into his eyes, saw the fire that burned there, and knew this wasn’t a request. He was going to sit at James’ knees and endure this because James was in a mood. When James was in a mood, you didn’t want to be on his bad side.

  
     “Give me a minute to change?” Thomas raised his eyebrows hopefully. He didn’t want to be on the floor for hours in jeans. James nodded silently and turned back to the TV.

  
     When Thomas came back downstairs it was in his most comfiest sweats and his comb, scarf, and mason jar in hand. He also had his backpack slung over shoulder. Thomas knew what to do without James even looking at him. He set up his homework before sitting down on the cushion tucked between James’ legs and handed him the wide toothed comb. He opened the mason jar filled with the thick white substance, taking a giant delicious whiff, before passing it above his head to James.

  
     “Thank you.” James mumbled softly as he took the jar and the comb and got to work. James hadn’t done Thomas’ hair in over a month. He didn’t usually, he liked to let the other man’s curls run wild, but today he was in the mood.

  
     “No less than government control.” Thomas heard James mumble softly above him as his gentle hands weaved through his hair and tried to detangle it with his hands first. James was in a really bad mood which could only mean another argument with his debate partner, Hamilton. “Stupid fucking debt plan.” James mumbled again and Thomas sighed.

  
     James only did hair when he was mad. He used to do his own hair all the time. Back when he had dreads, doing his hair was a natural thing (pun intended). But ever since he’d cut them off at the start of his college career, he’d had more time on his hands to deal with Thomas which, honestly, was something he’d needed. But when he was tense, frustrated over Hamilton, or stressed out from school, out came the haircare products and the pillow that Thomas’ ass would be seated on for the next two hours.

  
     James hands pulled on a particularly stubborn tangle and Thomas yelped slightly. “I’m sorry sweetie."

  
     “You’re fine.” Thomas winced. He’d learned a long time ago that no matter how gentle James was, it was always going to hurt.

  
     “Maybe we should do this more often hmm? Maybe then these curls wouldn’t be so stubborn.” James mumbled. He said that every single time. But here they were, a month later, nothing having changed.

  
     Thomas shrugged his shoulders and pulled his homework into his lap. The TV sounded low in the background as he worked and soon James was lifting the comb up and pushing Thomas head forward. “Head forward Thomas, you know the drill.”

  
     Thomas sighed and looked towards his lap as the cold comb scraped across his scalp at the base of his neck. He felt, and pictured in his mind, James fingers reaching into the jar of coconut oil and moisturizing his scalp with it before sliding it through his curls and watching them shrink around his fingers. It took him several minutes until he was far enough up his head for Thomas to look at his paper normally.

  
     They continued like that for an hour before Thomas started to fidget. James was half way done, faster than any time before, when he noticed how often the head beneath his hands was moving. He tried to hold in his sigh but when Thomas moved again, James lowered his hands. “Come on Princess. It’s not much longer."

  
     “I know, but my ass is killing me.” Thomas whined. He’d finished his homework (at least that which he was willing to do tonight) and was now resigned to watching the boring channel that James had chosen.

  
     “Ok, ten minute break.” Thomas was standing before the words were even out of his mouth and James groaned. “Ten minutes Thomas! i’m serious.” James wiped his hands off on the towel he’d thrown over his shoulder and leaned back on the couch.

  
     He watched Thomas flit back and forth through the hallway, switching between the kitchen and their room upstairs before Thomas came back, before the time limit he noticed, with another pillow for his ass and bowl of cereal. He had his laptop tucked underneath his arm and James watched him juggle everything with a fond smile.

  
     “You could have told me you were hungry.” James shakes his head.

  
     “I’m not. But I need something to do.” Thomas dropped the pillow down and sat back between James’ knees. He scooted back, getting into position, when he paused to lean his head against James’ knee. He nuzzled his cheek there and James chuckled softly, his hand coming to rest of Thomas’ cheek.

  
     “Let me finish.” James voice was low, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence and atmosphere they’d built.  
Thomas sighed and leaned back, picking up his cereal and pulling his laptop into his lap. He pulled up their shared Netflix account and turned on one of the cartoons that he considered his guilty pleasure. He only watched them during one of two activities, when James’ hands were in his hair, and after they’d had a particularly rough scene.

  
     James hands were covered in coconut oil and Thomas' hair when he was finally finished. He reached a hand down towards Thomas cheek and Thomas automatically placed a purple silk scar into his hands. James wrapped Thomas’ head in the scarf, making sure all of the edges were secure and not a single curl could escape, before tying it into a knot at the back of the man’s head. When he was done, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Thomas cheek. “You’re done sweetie."

  
     Thomas sighed gratefully, pulling the computer up with him as he climbed up to the couch. Thomas wiped his hands off one more time before wrapping them around his boyfriend and pulling him into his side. He placed another kiss on the side of the man’s head and Thomas responded by leaning into the kiss before tucking his head into James’ neck.

  
     Thomas winced and slowly rose a hand to scratch at the pulling scarf behind his left ear when a hand came to slap his sharply. “Leave it Thomas.” Thomas groaned and lowered his hand. Thomas couldn’t see, but James held a large smile on his face. Thomas had always hated wearing his scarf, why?, the man didn’t know.

  
     When the digital clock blinked 11:30, James turned off the TV and gently closed the laptop screen to Thomas’ whines. “You’ll have plenty of time to watch tomorrow.” He set the laptop down before puling Thomas up from the couch. “Let’s go to sleep baby."

  
     Thomas yawned and followed compliantly to climb under the sheets of his bed and curl himself around James’ hip. James laughed and lowered his head to press his cheek against Thomas’ forehead. His hand rose to sweep his fingers down Thomas’ sculpted jaw, “You did very well today baby boy. I appreciate it."

  
     There was a sleepy shrug from the other man and a sleepy reply, “All in a days’ work.” James chuckled and his breathing evened out to the rhythm of Thomas’ heartbeats.

 

 

     “Hey, Jefferson!” He turned at the sound of his name. It was John Laurens, a man who had talked to him on less than five occasions.

  
     “What’s up?” Thomas was interested in whatever it was that Laurens felt compelled to speak to him about without his sidekick Hamilton by his side.

  
     “You’re hair looks great!” Laurens was looking up at him with a slightly awed look as he examined one of Thomas’ curls.

  
     Thomas blushed, “Oh thanks."

  
     “Seriously, i’m from the south and I’ve still never figured out how to get these curls to act right in humidity. Whats your secret?"

  
     Thomas smiled, “A great boyfriend and coconut oil."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me at www.beautifulysarcastic.tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> my obsession continues. . . .


End file.
